


Training Pattern

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: The scary thing about Tim is that he usually takes the most direct approach to solve any given problem. Note thatdirectdoesn't meansane.





	Training Pattern

The boy was shaking so much that he chose to wait in an alley for a few minutes before going back home. The bullets had been so close this time... Robin -Dick- was good, but tonight it had been luck, too.

By definition, Tim knew, luck didn't held forever.

A flash of light embraced the alley's end, and when Tim could see again there was Batman... no, a man dressed like Batman walking toward him. The man was somewhat shorter than Batman, and his suit seemed different, perhaps even more sophisticated. He squatted effortlessly in front of Tim.

"I know what you are thinking, and it's true. It could happen at any moment. Now, in ten years, in twenty. Doing what he does, being who he is, Dick could die at any moment. Unless you are there to protect him."

The man took off his cowl. His face was also Tim's own.

"I can make you good enough." He cupped his younger self's face. "I can teach you how to be everything he needs."

The smile was a lie and a mirror, and Tim was already learning.


End file.
